Leo and Rook Shar
by Smarty 94
Summary: Leonardo and Rook Shar go to Revonnah to spend time with the Rook Family, but Zeltrax, NomiRandy, and Kaos attack with Rook's old master Kundo, forcing Leo to fight the Revonnah Kai master. Meanwhile; Duncan watches over Rudy Tabootie for the week and they have an adventure in Chalk Zone
1. Spring Break Plans

In the training room; Leo was slashing at lots of orb like robots with blasters on them.

He managed to avoid the lasers before tossing ninja stars at the last bots, destroying them.

Leo exited the room and saw the time.

"24 seconds, new record." said Leo.

He smiled at this.

However he sees his brother Mikey destroying more.

"Show off." Said Leo.

He left the room.

Mikey was confused.

"Was it something I did?" He asked.

In the hallways Leo was walking when he sees Fistina in front of Rooks Room.

"Come on out little Rook." Said Fistina.

"_I am about to vomit very badly._" Rook's voice said.

Leo went to the door, opened it, and pulled out a tape recorder.

"He's not here." Said Leo.

Fistina became confused.

"Where's he at?" said Fistina.

**Cutaway gag**

Deep in space; Rook was flying his ship at insane speeds while screaming in fear.

**End Cutaway gag**

"Anyways, I've got to go." Said Leo.

He walked off.

Leo went to the front door and opened it, only to see Rayman at the door.

The two became shocked.

"Hey." Said Leo.

"Hey." Said Rayman.

The limbless hero walked into the mansion.

Rook Shar appeared at the door.

"Why was there a limbless person at the front door?" said Rook Shar.

Leo looked at his girl.

"I'm thinking it's because he's here to see the blue hedgehog." Said Leo.

"How is he using hands, feet, and his head if he has no neck, arms, or legs?" said Rook Shar.

"Probably because of the fairies that created him." Said Leo.

He and the alien linked arms.

"Shall we?" said Leo.

The two walked off.

Later; they were sitting at a Splat Burger booth.

The two were laughing

"It's true this one time G and I were pulling a prank on Raph and he did not know who did it." Leo said.

They continued to laugh.

"He thought Mikey did it but couldn't prove it." Said Leo.

Rook Shar smiled.

"You and G sure are close Huh?" She asked. "It's a wonder why my sister works for him."

"Well G does treat his employees like family." Leo said, "Except for Knuckles."

**Cutaway gag**

G was in his office counting lots of bills as a forklift backed up through the wall and crushed him.

Knuckles was operating the forklift and saw the crushed G.

"Maybe this was a bad idea." Said Knuckles.

**End Cutaway gag**

Leo sighed.

"G sued him and we all defended the dragon, even Duncan defended G." Leo said.

Duncan came in with lots of bruises and penguin feathers all over his entire body.

'Yeah well I may pick on G but what Knuckles dud was stupid. Even I would not do that." He said.

Leo and Rook Shar saw Duncan.

"What happened to you?" said Rook Shar.

Duncan did some thinking.

**Cutaway gag**

Duncan was in a forest full of snow when he saw something in the shadows approaching him.

The creature stepped out of the shadows, revealing a human sized penguin.

Duncan became shocked.

The penguin stopped in its tracks before it started dancing to some interesting music.

Duncan started laughing.

"Dude, you've got some happy feet." Said Duncan.

The penguin stopped dancing as a record scratch sound was heard.

"What you laughing at asswipe?" the penguin said in a gangster like voice.

Duncan became shocked.

"I'm about to shove my Happy Foot up yo ass, Canadian." Said the penguin.

Duncan started to back away in fear.

"Nice penguin." Said Duncan.

"Where you going pussy?" said the penguin.

He jumped forward towards Duncan and pushed the teenager on the ground with its feet.

The penguin started slapping Duncan.

"I'm about to make you my bitch Duncan, lick my yellow snowballs." Said the penguin.

Duncan was licking some yellow snowballs on the ground.

The penguin turned around and aimed his butt at Duncan's face.

"Now eat my penguin asshole." Said the penguin.

The penguin farted.

"That Taco Bell ain't sitting right." Said the penguin.

He then farted out lots of Taco Bell bags onto Duncan's face.

"Oh, it smells." Said Duncan.

The penguin farted once more.

"Ha, caught you with your mouth open." Said the penguin.

**End Cutaway gag**

"Taco Bell was selling some new penguin taco's." said Duncan.

"Are penguin's supposed to be endangered?" said Rook Shar.

Leo sighed.

"Yep." Said Leo.

He turned to Duncan.

"Isn't that Rudy Tabootie kid supposed to be coming over to the mansion today for all of spring break?" said Leo.

Duncan became shocked.

"Oh, right." Said Duncan.

He left the restaurant before returning and pressing the Sploagie icon on the iPad and a Sploagie fell from the tube and into the bowl before he grabbed it and ran out of the restaurant.

The two were shocked.

"I'm guessing he was assaulted by a penguin instead." Said Leo.

"Back up, Rudy Tabootie?" said Rook Shar.

Leo turned back to Rook Shar.

"Before me and my family moved to Toon City and before my voice changed, Duncan ended up getting hours of community service for crashing a car into a police station. He ended up watching over a kid named Rudy Tabootie but learned that his parents were in debt to a mob boss for some reason. Duncan stopped the mob boss and became a very good role model to Rudy." Said Leo.

The alien is shocked.

"That actually happened?" said Rook Shar.

"It's what I've heard." Said Leo.

Rook Shar smiled.

"Well Leo maybe we should do something." She said.

Leo pulled out his Tphone.

"Hmm, Monday; take loads of copper pipes to a recycling shop to make lots of money, yadda, yadda, yadda. I'm booked. I'm even supposed to send a bunch of angry E-Mails to Michael Bay for almost making me, my brothers, Master Splinter, and Shredder seem like aliens in his ninja turtles movie." Said Leo.

Rook Shar became confused.

"You hate a film maker for almost ruining your reputation with a film?" said Rook Shar.

"If that concept did happen, then the film would be called Teenage Alien Ninja Turtles." Said Leo.

"Question." Said Rook Shar.

Leo pulled out a DVD copy of the 2014 TMNT movie and slid it over to Rook Shar.

She saw it and was shocked.

"That is what you looked like in the film?" said Rook Shar.

"Yeah, I know. My shell looked more like a backpack in that film. What worries me is the possibilities of a sequel." Said Leo.

He sighed.

"But what did you want to do?" He asked.

Rook Shar did some thinking.

"Since spring break is starting, I was wonder if you'd want to come to Revonnah with me." Said Rook Shar.

Leo thought about it.

"Sure." He said, "I don't have anything better to do."

Rook Shar smiled before hugging Leo.

"You will not regret it." Said Rook Shar.

Leo smelled something.

"You smell like rainbows." Said Leo.


	2. Chalk Zone

In the mansion living room; Ben was watching TV.

"Jerry Seinfelds still the richest celebrity ever, shocker." Ben said sarcastically.

Duncan entered the mansion and Ben saw him.

"Were you fighting giant penguins that like to dance after you insulted it again?" said Ben.

"No, I was murdering giant penguins that like to dance after I insulted it." said Duncan.

"You do realize Rudy Tabootie will be spending the entire week over here right?" said Ben.

Duncan started to walk off.

"By the time he shows up, keep him occupied while I'm in the shower." said Duncan.

He left the area.

"Huh, suddenly I have a hankering for pizza." said Ben.

He picked up the phone and dialed a number before putting the phone to his ear.

"Hey Speedy, yes the usual." Ben said before hanging up.

Soon Speedy came with the Pizza.

"On the house." said Speedy.

Ben grabbed the pizza before Speedy left.

Ben opened up the box and saw a large all meat pizza with mushrooms, onions, and chicken.

Ben smiled.

"Just the way I like it." said Ben.

Just then a knock was heard.

Ben groaned.

"Can I go five seconds without someone knocking on the door before I enjoy my pizza?" said Ben.

He went over to the door and saw Rudy Tabootie and Mr. Tabootie.

Ben is shocked.

"Mr. Tabootie, wasn't expecting to see you this early." Said Ben.

"Me and the wife have a tight schedule." Said Mr. Tabootie.

"Right, Duncan's in the shower right now. So come right in Rudy." Said Ben.

Rudy entered the mansion.

"You've nothing to worry about sir." Said Ben.

"Okay." Mr. Tabootie said before leaving.

Ben closed the door.

Iago flew on Ben's shoulder.

"Hey Ben, my cage needs more perfect delicacies, not that starch-"Iago said before Ben shoved loads of crackers in his mouth.

"Watch the beak Iago, there's an eleven year old in the mansion." Said Ben.

Iago nodded and flew off.

Rudy looked at Ben.

"So your new here?" He asked.

"I've been here since the last days of November 2013." Said Ben.

"Ah." Said Rudy.

"HEY BEN, WE'RE GOING TO NEED MORE SOAP!" Duncan yelled from a bathroom, "I JUST USED THE LAST OF IT!"

Ben nodded.

Rudy smiled.

"It is great to see Duncan again. He is a nice guy." He said.

Ben was confused.

"We are talking about the Same Duncan right?" He asked.

"Guy with a green Mohawk who acts like a sass master in front of everyone in this place, but acts like a big brother role model to me." Said Rudy.

"Yeah, that's the guy." Said Ben.

Duncan came down the stairs drying his head with a towel before tossing it in a laundry hamper. He combed his hair up into a Mohawk.

He saw Rudy.

"Hey, there's my favorite elementary schooler, how are you?" Said Duncan.

"I am doing great. I became quite popular after telling my class about how you saved my family from Fat Drago." Rudy said.

"Enjoy the popularity while you can. Eventually, people will forget about all of that." Said Duncan, "Believe me, I know. I've a reputation for constantly getting out of every juvie home I've been in."

"And he's dishonored his family of cops." Said Ben.

Duncan turned to Ben.

"I'm a Canadian, not Asian." Said Duncan.

Rudy laughed.

"Oh they know that and still think you're a hero." He said. "I mean you did defeat Fat Drago. That's something to be proud of."

Duncan realized his friend was right and smiled.

"I'm a pro." Said Duncan.

Ben grabbed the pizza and walked off.

Leo and Rook Shar entered the mansion.

Leo saw Rudy.

"Hey Rudy." Said Leo.

Rudy became shocked before leaning over to Duncan.

"Why does he sound different?" said Rudy.

"He received a lot of damage to his throat, and he now sounds like Seth Green." Said Duncan.

"Ah." Rudy said. "Can Penny come over?

Duncan remembere Penny.

'She is your class mate right?" Duncan asked.

"Yeah from Thanksgiving." Rudy said.

Duncan smiled.

'Why not." He said.

Duncan walked over to Leo.

"Check this out." Said Duncan.

He punched Leo in the throat really hard.

Leo started gasping.

"Dude, not cool." Leo said in his original voice.

"Before." Said Duncan.

He punched Leo again.

"Oh come on." Leo said in his new voice.

"After." Duncan said.

Leo is mad and walked off.

Rook Shar followed.

"Quick question, you have a chalk board in this mansion?" said Rudy.

Duncan did some thinking.

"I do believe there's one in Donnie's room, why?" said Duncan.

"Want to show you something." Said Rudy.

"Okay." said Duncan.

He walked off.

Later; he was in Donnie's room, looking at a chalk board with lots of equations.

"Eh, not my problem." Said Duncan.

He grabbed a chalk board eraser and erased all the stuff on the board.

Donnie came in and saw what Duncan was doing.

"DUNCAN!" He shouted.

"I've got business to do here." Said Duncan, "Plus, I'm pretty sure I heard that April and Casey were going on a romantic date."

Donnie became shocked.

"What?" said Donnie.

"Yeah, there's going to be some dinner, kissing, cuddling, and a whole lot of nasty stuff happening in the bed." Said Duncan.

He saw Donnie running out of his bedroom.

Duncan chuckled.

"Works every time." Said Duncan.

Rudy entered with a smile and took out a Chalk.

Duncan was confused.

"Chalk?" said Duncan.

"Not just any chalk. Special chalk." Said Rudy.

He drew a circle on the board and the circle turned into a portal into another world.

Duncan became shocked.

He put his hand through the portal.

"Whoa, what is this?" said Duncan.

"Chalk Zone. Everything that people write on the chalkboard and erase comes to life and live here for life." Said Rudy.

"Beats living in Canada." Said Duncan, "When's Penny supposed to get here?"

"15 minutes." Said Rudy.

Duncan smiled.

"Time to see what it's like in here." Said Duncan.

He got ready to go into the portal.

"Oh, there is one thing you should know." Said Rudy.

Duncan turned back as he was halfway into Chalk Zone.

"What?" said Duncan.

He fell down from the board and landed in some chalk water.

"Where you end up in Chalk Zone varies from board." Said Rudy.

Duncan came out of the water and started coughing up chalk dust.

"Yeah, thanks for the heads up." Said Duncan.


	3. Escape and Kundo

Inside the Plumber base; Nega Dragon, Zeltrax, Nomi Randy, and Kaos were in separate cells, sleeping. Nega Dragon and Kaos had collars around their necks that keep them from using their powers.

A Cerebrocrustatian Plumber walked by.

"Okay everyone, lights out." said the Plumber.

He left the area.

Kaos got out of bed and saw the Plumber leaving.

"Clear." said Kaos.

The other villains woke up.

"Good thing these collars are unable to keep me from using my robotic parts." said Nega Dragon.

Nega Dragon made his robotic arm into a blowtorch and burned off his collar.

He turned his hand into some type of lightning rod.

He placed it on the door and the lightning rod sparked up before the four villain cell doors opened up.

An alarm went off.

"Let's go." said Zeltrax.

The four ran off.

However; a fifth cell was opened up. And in that cell was a half robotic half Revonnagander named Kundo (Ben 10 Omniverse). He saw the villains escaping.

"What the?" He asked and went to the cell door.

He sees Nega Dragon and smirks.

"Hey Abambanation." Kundo said.

Nega Dragon turned to Kundo mad.

"What do you want?" said Nega Dragon.

Kundo left his cell and grabbed a wire before attaching it to himself.

"To prove myself." Said Kundo.

With Nomi Randy, Zeltrax, and Kaos; they made their way to the elevator, but saw lots of Plumber's surrounding them.

"We've got you surrounded, go back to your cells." Said Max Tennyson.

The bases cannons appeared, but they attacked the Plumber's instead.

Nega Dragon smirked.

"No we won't. I believe you all know my newest minion Kundo." Said Nega Dragon.

Soon Kundo leaped out from behind and attacked the Plumbers knocking them out.

Nega Dragon smirked.

"You did great Kundo." He said.

Kundo bowed.

"Thank you Lord Nega Dragon." He said.

He, Nomi Randy, Zeltrax, and Kaos got into the elevator before Nega Dragon closed it partway and lifted it up.

"We're flying out of here." Said Nega Dragon.

He started to fly the elevator out of the base before pushing it too hard and it started floating away.

Nega Dragon became shocked.

"Oops." Said Nega Dragon.

With Leo and Rook Shar; they were flying a spaceship to Revonnah.

Leo smiled.

"Glad I did this." Said Leo.

Rook Shar smiled before kissing Leo.

"Same here." Said Rook Shar.

"Nothing can make this week terrible." Said Leo.

However; loads of fireworks were being fired at the ship.

Leo became shocked.

"Okay, either it's the fourth of July, OR SOME CRAZY MANIAC IS TRYING TO KILL US!" said Leo.

Rook Shar sighed.

"No one is trying to attack us honey." She said.

"I know that, I was using a line from the Mel Brooks film Spaceballs." Said Leo.

"Oh." Said Rook Shar.

The ship eventually landed close to the Rook house.

Outside the House Rook Ben saw the Ship.

"I think they are here." Said Rook Ben.

He went under the ship and a hatch opened up, crushing the Revonnagander.

Leo left the ship.

"Alright." Said Leo.

The Rook family saw Leo.

"Welcome to our home, it is such an honor to have you here." Said Rook Da.

"It's an honor to be here." Said Leo.

Rook Da looked around.

"Hey, where is Rook Ben?" said Rook Da.

Rook Ben emerged from under the hatch and everyone saw him.

"What're you doing under the ship, it's too dangerous." Said Leo.

"Yeah, I know." Rook Ben said all dizzy like.

Rook Bralla sighed.

"He has hit puberty, yet still acts like a child." Said Rook Bralla.

Rook Ben pulled out a DVD copy of the 2014 TMNT movie.

"Why do you not look like this?" said Rook Ben.

Leo sighed.

"Because me and my brothers hate Michael Bay." Said Leo.

Rook Shar looked at her brother.

"Why are you even watching that film if you know it is not true?" said Rook Shar.

"Because it is awesome." Said Rook Ben.

"Shredder doesn't think so." Said Leo.

**Cutaway gag**

In the Leagues base; Shredder was watching the credits to TMNT 2014 and threw a remote at the TV, causing it to blow up.

"Stupid movie." He said.

**End Cutaway Gag**

"Anyways, it'll be great to be here for Spring break." Said Leo.

"Especially since Rook Shim is coming with her boyfriend." Rook Ben said.

"And things will get ugly quickly." Said Leo.

A ship landed on Leo, crushing him.

"What is it with ships constantly crushing someone?" Leo said from under the ship.

He crawled out from under the ship and stood up dizzy.

A hatch opened up and crushed Leo.

"Oh, come on." Said Leo.

Mikey and Rook Shim left the ship.

"Alright, my kind of place." Said Mikey.

Rook Shim giggled.

"Oh Mikey." She said.

Leo crawled out from under the ship.

"I already know this will be a bad idea." Said Leo.


	4. Snap

In Chalk Zone; Duncan, Rudy, and Penny were in a chalk life raft in the middle of the ocean.

Duncan pulled out a harmonica and started playing it.

Penny looked at her best friend.

"Are you sure it is wise to bring Duncan here?" She asked.

"I owe him my life, if not for him, Fat Drago would have forced us to work off our debt." Said Rudy.

Duncan stopped playing the harmonica.

"My lips are sealed." Said Duncan.

He continued to play the harmonica.

Just then a voice is heard.

"HEY RUDY and PENNY!" A voice shouted.

Duncan stopped playing his harmonica and looked at it.

"Huh?" said Duncan.

He put his ear to it before blowing a note out of it.

He put his ear to the instrument again before pulling it away.

He shrugged it off and started to play it again.

"HEY!" said the same voice.

The trio saw someone.

A chalk character named Snap (Chalk Zone) on a faraway island.

"Finally, we've reached land, now we just need some-"Duncan said before he saw two chalk paddles in front of him, "Paddles."

He became shocked.

"So much for magic chalk." Said Duncan.

He grabbed the paddles and started paddling towards the island.

They reached the island and Snap saw Duncan.

"INTRUDER!" yelled Snap.

He grabbed a chalk mallet and started hitting Duncan on the head with it 15 times before Duncan grabbed it and pulled out a bottle of real water and poured it on the mallet, dissolving it.

"If I receive one more hit to the head, I'll get down syndrome." Said Duncan.

Snap is shocked.

"Wait, you're with these two?" said Snap.

"Pretty obvious, don't you think?" said Duncan.

"Snap, I'd like you to meet Duncan." Said Rudy.

Snap became shocked.

"Duncan, the Duncan who saved your family from a mob boss? This is him?" said Snap.

"The one and only." Said Duncan.

Snap laughed.

"I'm sure we'll become good friends, come on, I've got places to show you." Said Snap.

He walked off as Rudy and Penny followed.

"Eh, might as well. May be past Rudy's bed time, but what the hey, you only live once." Said Duncan.

He followed.


	5. Meeting Kundo

Back on Revonnah; a majority of people were asleep in the Rook house, save for Leo and Rook Shar.

The two were outside looking at the stars.

"It sure is beautiful out huh?" Leo asked.

Rook Shar smiled.

"Yeah." Said Rook Shar.

Leo placed one of his hands on one of her legs.

Te Blue Cat alien saw this and looked at her boyfriend.

"Leo." She said and blushed.

The two looked at each other and smiled.

Just then a voice is heard.

"HELP!" yelled a voice.

The two saw Rook heading their way.

"Rook Blonko?" said Rook Shar.

He ran to the two.

"What're you doing here?" said Leo.

"Hiding from Fistina." Said Rook.

Leo became surprised.

"Wait, you came here to hide from someone? This is the first place she'd look for you, hide at Bill's farm on Mobius." Said Leo, "She won't think to look for you there."

Rook Blonco sighed.

"And here I was hoping to spend a vacation here." He said.

"Rook, you don't even go to high school." Said Leo, "In fact, you're always on duty like Inspector Gadget."

**Cutaway Gag**

A man named Inspector Gadget was at a fire hydrant and popped the top off and saw Chief Quimby (Inspector Gadget) who gave him a letter.

"Here is your assignment." Said Quimby.

Gadget read the note.

"Very dangerous meteorite landed in Antarctica, could be dangerous, keep it out of the hands of MAD, this message will self-destruct." Gadget read.

He crumpled up the note.

"Not to worry chief, I'm always on duty." Said Gadget.

He put the note in the fire hydrant with the chief who groaned.

Inspector Gadget ran off just before the note exploded, destroying the hydrant and gushing out water that Chief Quimby was on.

"GADGET!" yelled Quimby.

**End Cutaway gag**

"Oh well, I guess it's not that bad." Said Leo.

Rook yawned.

"I think I will what humans call catch a few winks." Said Rook.

He went into the house.

"Yeah, we should get some sleep as well." Said Leo.

The two stood up and went into the house.

But Leo heard something and went out of the house and looked in the sky, he saw something firey falling from the sky to a place far away.

"HMMMM." Thought Leo.

He rushed off towards the area.

At the crash site; a foot broke the door opened and Nomi Randy came out screaming in pain.

"IT BURNS!" yelled Nomi Randy.

Zeltrax came out and was fine.

"We were in an elevator reentering the atmosphere of another planet, how are you burning up?" said Zeltrax.

"I'm a human, and the door was partway open." Said Nomi Randy.

Kaos and Kundo came out.

"I'm perfectly fine." Said Kaos.

Kundo looked around.

Leo appeared behind a rock and saw everything.

"Home sweet home." Said Kundo.

"This planet's Amber Ogia can be used for lots of stuff." Said Zeltrax.

Leo became shocked.

"Yep, but not only that." Said Nomi Randy.

He used his scarf to grab Leo and pull him to the area.

"We've got a spy in our mists." Said Nomi Randy.

"Uh, is this not Mobius?" said Leo.

Kundo looked at Leo.

"So this is the turtle dating a Revonnagander I've heard about?" said Kundo.

"I'm pretty sure you're mistaking me for my brother Mikey, yeah he got one of those aliens drunk and things went a little crazy." Said Leo.

"He's lying." Said Kaos.

Kundo smirked.

"So two Turtles are dating traitors." He said.

"In my defense, none of us ever saw that coming." Said Leo, "Also, things need to change from time to time."

"Not the Revonnagander way." Said Kundo.

Leo grabbed one of his swords and slashed Nomi Randy's scarf.

"MY SCARF!" He souted.

Leo started attacking Zeltrax and Kaos.

"STONE CUTTER!" yelled Kundo.

Loads of chi went into one of Kundos hand and he punched Leo in the chest, sending him crashing into a rock.

Leo groaned as he grabbed his chest.

"If you know what is good for the Rook family, you and your brother will leave them alone." Said Kundo.

He then left with Nomi Randy, Zeltrax, and Kaos.

Leo groaned.


	6. Exploring Chalk Zone

Back in Chalkzone; Duncan, Rudy, Penny, and Snap were walking around a winter like place.

"Winter." said Snap.

They were now in a spring area.

"Spring." said Snap.

A summer area.

"Summer." said Snap.

Now a fall place.

"Fall." said Snap.

"Nice, every season at once." said Duncan.

"It's a world made of chalk, what're you going to do about it?" said Rudy.

"Douse it in water?" said Duncan.

Rudy and Penny shrugged it off.

Later; they were in the nighttime part of Chalk Zone.

"Nighttime Chalk Zone." Said Snap.

Duncan looked around the place.

"Nice, I'll bet this place's crime rate is very low." Said Duncan.

Penny became confused.

"What?" said Penny.

They heard lots of gunshots and sirens going off.

"Give me the purse lady." Said a random voice.

Loads of alarms went off.

"Never mind, this place speaks for itself." Said Duncan.

Later; the four were at the cave of Magic Chalk.

"And finally, the Magic Chalk cave." Said Snap.

"This is where I go whenever I run out of magic chalk." Said Rudy.

"Huh, a cave that's kind of like a gas station." Said Duncan, "A place you go to when you run out of something."

"Yep." Said Penny.

"I had some red magic chalk once, and things went a little crazy." Said Rudy.

"Uh huh, yeah. One of my roommates absorbed a time portal within himself and accidentally merged two timelines into one and altered time." Said Duncan, "So, I win."

He checked his watch.

"Uh oh, it's almost 8:30, starting to get late. We need to return home, fast." Said Duncan.

Later; they were at the chalk zone portal that lead to Donnie's room; Rudy, Penny, and Duncan left Chalk Zone before Duncan erased the portal.

"It's been good seeing you again, but I need to return home." Said Penny.

She walked off.

Duncan placed a hand on one of Rudy's shoulders.

"Come on, let's get you to bed." Said Duncan.

The two left the room.

They entered the gameroom and Duncan pulled out a bed that was in one of the walls and Rudy who was already in pajamas crawled into the bed.

"See you in the morning." Said Rudy.

Duncan smiled.

"Of course you will." Said Duncan.

Rudy fell asleep.

Duncan was about to leave the room, but saw an angry Donnie.

"YOU-"Donnie said before being shushed by Duncan.

"He's asleep." Said Duncan.

He pointed to the sleeping Rudy.

"Oh, right." Donnie whispered, "You lied to me again."

"Oh, did I say Casey and April were on a date? I meant they were in Italy for a honeymoon." Said Duncan.

Donnie became shocked before running off.

Duncan chuckled.

"Love messing with him." Said Duncan.


	7. Defeating Kundo

Back on Revonnah; Leo was walking his way back to the Rook house with his hand still on his chest.

He appeared at the house and saw a worried Rook Shar.

"Hey, what were you doing out late?" said Rook Shar.

Leo groaned.

"Something not pretty." said Leo.

He removed his hand from his chest, revealing his injury.

Shar is shocked.

Leo then passed out and Rook Shar grabbed him.

"Leo." Said Rook Shar.

Later; Rook Da wrapped a bandage around Leo's wound.

"What happened?" said Rook Da.

"I received a very powerful punch to the chest from someone. Didn't get the name of the guy, but he said something before punching me. Glass breaker, crystal crusher, metal piercer-"Leo said before being interrupted by Rook.

"Stone cutter?" said Rook.

"Yeah, that's it." Said Leo.

The Rook Family are shocked.

"Kundo." Rook Ben said.

"Question." Said Mikey.

"A Revonnah Kai expert who prefers to keep things the old fashioned way." Said Rook, "And became part robot."

"Never mind." Said Mikey.

"If he is threatening us, then you and your brother have to get off this planet." Said Rook Da.

Leo is mad.

"No." He said. "I need to challenge him. Besides Kaos, Nomi Randy and Zeltrax are also here. My guess is Kundo is working for Nega Dragon."

"Dude, I'm out of here." Said Mikey.

"It is for the best." Said Rook.

Leo sighed.

"Fine." Said Leo.

He and Mikey left the house.

Loads of darts hit the Rooks who passed out.

Save for Rook Ben.

"Whoa, the world is spinning." Said Rook Ben.

He was then hit in the butt by 15 darts before passing out.

Nomi Randy was at a window with a tommy gun in his hands.

"That's the way to do it." Said Nomi Randy.

In a spaceship; Mikey was getting ready to start the ship.

"Atomic batteries to power, turbines to speed." Said Mikey.

"Do you even know what those things are?" said Leo.

Mikey smiled.

"Yes I do." He said.

Leo sighed.

Mikey saw this.

"Worried?" said Mikey.

Leo nodded.

"Yeah, just recently I start a relationship with someone I really care about and who isn't my sister. Now that it's happened, someone is threatening it." Said Leo.

Mikey nodded.

"I can relate in a way." Said Mikey.

The two saw Zeltrax, Nomi Randy, Kaos, and Kundo taking the Rooks away from inside the ship.

"Well, let's go." Said Mikey.

Leo saw a Proto-Tool and picked it up.

"Hold up, those villains would be expecting us to return to take them on, but they won't expect us to run off." Said Leo.

Mikey smiled.

"Leo I may not be smart but when it comes to true love it's best to go for it and defeat Kundo." He said.

Leo smiled.

"I've got an idea." Said Leo.

With the villains; they were at a canyon and saw the same spaceship leaving as the Rooks regained consciousness.

Kundo saw this and smirked and looked at Zeltrax.

"Contact lord Nega Dragon. He may want to see the prisoners we caught." Kundo ordered.

Zeltrax nodded as he pulled out a communicator.

"Where are we?" said Rook Bralla.

"And why does my butt feel sore?" said Rook Ben.

"Because we knocked you out. Also, those turtles left the planet like a bunch of cowards." Said Nomi Randy.

Mikey appeared with a boom box in his hands before placing it on the ground.

"Not true, I stayed here to do one more thing before leaving for good. Leo left like a chicken." Said Mikey.

Kundo looked at the boom box.

"What is that filthy bit of technology?" said Kundo.

"A box that plays music." Said Mikey.

He kicked it and lots of dance music played from it.

Mikey started dancing.

Everyone, even the villains became confused.

"What is this?" Kundo asked.

"I don't know but I like it." Nomi Randy said.

Mikey stopped dancing.

"You got served." Said Mikey.

Nomi Randy shook his head before he started dancing.

"I'll show you." Said Nomi Randy.

Rook soon realized something.

"Something seems odd about this. This must be a distraction." Said Rook.

"For what?" said Rook Da.

A Proto Tool arrow hit Kundo in the back, electrocuting him.

"That." Said Rook.

Leo appeared and kicked Kundo across the face, sending him crashing into a boulder.

Everyone is shocked and Kundo is mad.

"You." Said Kundo, "But how?"

"There were two spaceships close to the Rook house, the one you saw leaving was a distraction with an auto pilot function on it." Said Leo.

"You dare to threaten the Revonnagander way?" said Kundo.

Leo smirked.

"I dare to threaten anyone that dares to threaten those that I care for." Said Leo.

Kundo is mad.

"You have messed with the wrong Revonnagander." He said.

The other villains got ready as well as Rook and his family but Mikey stopped them.

"No guys, this is Leo's fight." He said.

"The Turtle is right." said Kundo to his allies, "I will do this with no help."

Leo threw the Proto-Tool away and his swords as well before getting into a fighting stance.

Kundo did the same thing as well.

"Ready when you are." Said Leo.

The two charged at each other and started fighting.

Kundo tried to punch Leo, but he grabbed the alien's robotic arm and tossed him to the ground.

The alien pulled off a sweep kick but Leo did a front flip, dodging the attack.

Kundo's arm turned into a sword and smirked.

However, Leo kicked Kundo in the groins.

The alien grabbed his privates.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHH!" yelled Kundo.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHH!" yelled Everyone.

Kundo looked at Leo.

"That is not Revonnah Kai, who taught you that stuff?" said Kundo.

"Some of the greatest friends I have, and a great ninjitsu master." Said Leo.

Kundo got ready to attack Leo once more.

"STONE CUTTER!" yelled Kundo.

Loads of chi went into Kundo's hand and he started to punch Leo, but the turtle turned around quickly and his shell was punched instead.

A dust cloud surrounded the area, shocking everyone.

"NO!" yelled Rook Shar.

Everyone even the villains were worried.

The dust cloud cleared off and Leo was still standing, but Kundo was knocked out.

Everyone became surprised.

"Whoa." Said Mikey.

The Rook Family Cheered.

Kaos looked at his friends.

"So do you guys wanna grab Kundo and Flee in Terror?" He asked.

"Sure." Zeltrax and Nomi Randy said and grabbed Kundo and teleported away.

Rook Shar went over to Leo and hugged him.

"You are okay." said Rook Shar.

"Yeah, I'm surprised myself." Said Leo.

"What made you use your shell as a shield?" said Rook Shar.

"Figured that in the film of me and my brothers our shells were bullet proof, they may be very sturdy in real life." Said Leo.

The Rook Family and Mikey were confused.

Leo groaned.

"And I think I got some arthritis from that Stone Cutter." Said Leo, "Or a pulled muscle."

Rook smiled.

"Do not worry, for you will be fine." Said Rook.

"I hope so." Said Leo.


	8. Returning Home

Six days later; Leo, Rook Shar, Mikey, and Rook Shim were on the second spaceship and landed on the runway on the mansion property.

"Well, that was the best Spring Break of my life." said Mikey.

"Same here." said Leo.

Rook Shim smiled.

"And it's great that our family gave us some Amber Ogia for my Restaurant." She said and looked at Mikey. "Now we can make that Amber Ogia Pizza idea you have."

"And I survived a battle with a dangerous foe." Said Leo.

He motioned to a small crack on his shell.

"Believe me, it's good enough proof." Said Leo.

"Yeah but I bet Kundo will want revenge. And with him working for Nega Dragon we may not have sent the last of him." Rook Shar said.

"Relax, we're friends with some of the best kind of fighters who are our roommates." Said Leo.

They entered the mansion and sat down next to Duncan in the living room.

"So how was your week with Rudy?" said Leo.

"It was great." Duncan said, "He showed me another world made of Chalk. In fact he showed everyone. G thought it was cool and he drew a Chalk Dragon Mall."

"Yeah? Me, I battled a cyborg Revonnagander." Said Leo.

He motioned to the crack on his shell.

Duncan checked it out.

"Nice." Said Duncan, "Though you might want to get that thing taken care of."

Leo smiled.

"Agreed." He said.

Duncan pulled out his cell phone and took a picture of the crack.

"Just a little keepsake." Said Duncan.

Meanwhile in the lair of Nega Dragon, he was furious.

He was smacking his henchman around.

"YOU FAILED ME!" yelled Nega Dragon.

"Were sorry boss." Zeltrax said.

"Yeah we thought we had them." Nomi Randy said.

"But that Turtle won." Kaos said. "Also why isn't Kundo being punished?"

Nega Dragon smiled.

"Because unlike you three, Kundo managed to defeat Leo at one point." Nega Dragon said. "And he is now my second in command."

Zeltrax became shocked.

"Hey, what about me?" said Zeltrax.

He was given a mop and bucket.

"I'm demoting you to scrub bot third class, now go mop up the dungeon." Said Nega Dragon.

Zeltrax is shocked.

"But sir I have been nothing but very loyal to you." He said.

He pushed a button the wall and a trap door opened up under Zeltrax's feet and he fell down before the door closed.

"Anyone else dares to back talk me?" said Nega Dragon.

"No sir." The other two Minions said.

"Good, now get out." Said Nega Dragon.

The minions left.


End file.
